When A Girl Squirel Chooses a Mate
by Christopher Scott
Summary: ...It's for life. Watch as everybody's favorite squirrel tries to get her mate.truly, Christopher Scott: A Gentleman Thief


When A Girl Squirrel Chooses A Mate

I own nothing but my story and the animal thought pattern I made up.

Her way of looking at things is based mostly on senses than words, so just try to figure out who is who by their description. I hope it's obvious.

Brown-eyes-red-fur was still sulking in the woods. Golden-fur-squirrel-not-squirrel-human was gone. He had been turned back into a human by Old-magical-man-in-blue-fur-not-fur. She missed him and began to wish that she was a not-squirrel, a human. Human language amused her, as it didn't describe anything fully.

Suddenly, she had a great idea. What if old-magical…? What was it golden-fur-squirrel-not-squirrel called him? Marvin, no, that's not right. Merlin! That was his human calling! Why didn't she think of asking him sooner? He could turn her into a not-squirrel, and she could be with Golden-fur-squirrel-not-squirrel. Thrilled at this idea, she scampered through the forest to find him.

In the meanwhile, Merlin had just finished tutoring the newly crowned King Arthur in more lessons of how to engage his mind in a dangerous situation, while in the forest. Arthur walked off in the other direction just before a girl squirrel scampered into the area.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," he told her in squirrel speak.

"You knew that I was coming ol… Merlin?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yes, I knew that you were coming, I saw you coming in the future when you were chasing Arthur. What I didn't find out was why you were coming. So, why are you here?"

"I want to be a not-squirrel so I can be with Golden-fur-squirrel-not-squirrel. With Arthur," she said, using the name that Merlin called him.

"I see," Merlin said, thinking carefully, but not wanting to say more yet.

"Can you help me get Gol…? Arthur?"

"I'm not sure if I can," he admitted.

Her heart seemed to break when suddenly, Night-bird-acts-like-not-squirrel-not-bird said, "Merlin, why don't you just try to come up with a spell that will do the trick. It will probably turn out a lot better than your flying machine."

"Quiet Archimedes, I am thinking. Aha! I came up with words that might work."

She perked up to hear what he had to say.

"Let's see now," he said.

O-|-|-O

Arthur was walking through the forest when he was suddenly attacked. It was a very weird attack to him. The hood on his riding cloak was tossed up and he was shoved down to the ground. It reminded him of a certain squirrel for some reason. Suddenly, he was aware of a weight on him, pinning him down by his shoulders. Using Merlin's lessons from earlier, he reversed the positions, causing his attacker to be the one who was pinned. He looked at his assailant and was surprised. It was a girl, his age with red hair. She was wearing a forest green gown and was smiling at him for some reason.

He looked into her deep brown eyes to see if he could figure out her intentions. Something about her seemed familiar. Unfortunately, that gave her enough time to turn the tables back in her favor. This time, however they were both sitting up.

Arthur was surprised by her means of capture. She was hugging him and burying her face into his chest. Once more, his mind returned to the girl squirrel from his time as a squirrel. Then, he remembered what Merlin had told him when he first met the squirrel.

When a girl squirrel chooses a mate, it's for life.

He finally pieced together who the girl was.

She looked at him as he pieced it together. He began to hug her back.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"I don't have a human call."

He pondered this for a while, until he said, "What would you like being called?"

"Beloved."

"I mean as a name."

"Mary."

"Why?"

"It's pretty."

"Okay, Mary."

After a couple days of Mary getting used to human culture, they got married and lived happily ever after. Mary smiled to herself. She had succeeded. She got to be with her chosen mate.

The End


End file.
